REMEMBER
by Gina LD
Summary: AU. Sasuke y Naruto fueron muy buenos amigos en un pasado, ahora luego de años sin verse el destino les vuelve a unir de una forma algo peculiar, trayéndoles el recuerdo de viejos sentimientos. YAOI. SasuNaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora**: Pues estoy muy feliz de volver a la acción XD. Hacía mucho que no escribía y cómo lo extrañaba, je, pues ahora vengo con mi primer fic SasuNaru… o será NaruSasu? Naa da lo mismo, total, el orden de los factores no altera el producto.

Pues el fic no será largo, será más bien en twoshoot, a no ser claro que me inspire de verdad y me aminen XD como verán, está como songfic. La canción es un fandub de _REMEMBER, de FLOW_, el opening número 8 de Naruto, así que si conocen la canción pueden seguirle el ritmo jeje.

**Advierto** que los personajes están algo OOC y que habrá lemon U.U aunque no sea muy buena para ello le haré el intento.

Que más, que más… ah sí… es verdad…

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Hago una pequeña mención de Shuichi Shindou, de Gavitation que es propiedad de Maki Murakami.

Ahora si, a leer!!

* * *

.-.

**REMEMBER**

**Por Gina LD**

.–.

Con maleta en mano, se despidió de su amigo un joven de extravagantes cabellos blanquiazules y unos ojos violáceos; Suigetsu no parecía muy convencido de que aquello fuese una buena idea sin embargo no hizo ni dijo algo para disuadirle pues sabía bien que si algo distinguía a Uchiha Sasuke era que cuando tomaba alguna decisión nadie podía convencerlo de los contrario. Él se disponía a regresar a su ciudad natal en Japón a pesar de que no estaba muy seguro de con qué se encontraría. Había pasado más de tres años en Londres, haciendo una carrera como músico, y aunque sentirse tan nervioso le era algo molesto no podía ignorar ese raro sentimiento en él.

_Llevo mi vida con un ritmo como el del corazón,_

_preparado para el viaje que va a comenzar._

_(woh, woh…)_

Durante el vuelo su mente divagó remembrando acerca del motivo que le hacía regresar. Ocurrió hacía cerca de un año.

Aquel día abrió su correo electrónico, mas por rutina que por otra cosa, nunca había sido una persona muy sociable, su grupo de amigos se reducía a un contado número de personas con las que estudiaba y aún tratándose de ellos él no era muy comunicativo. El Messenger le indicó que no habían muchos conectados, quizás el que ya fueran pasada la media noche influía en ello, pensó. Sorprendentemente encontró conectado a un amigo al cual llevaba mucho tiempo de no recordar. Esbozó una media sonrisa al recordarlo, de lacios, sedosos y brillantes cabellos rubios y una mirada azul celeste tan brillante y cálida como un día soleado. Su antiguo amigo del instituto era todo lo contrario a él, que tenía tanto el cabello como los ojos negros como noche. Secretamente sentía que le extrañaba, aunque después de que él salió de su país nunca se había atrevido a llamarle ni nada.

Como era normal en él, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie, sus estudios y la vida de Londres lo mantenía muy ocupado y casi no tenía ánimo para otras cosas. Fulminó con la mirada el muñequito del Messenger, no recordaba haberlo puesto de display, bufó y se puso a explorar entre las imágenes que tenía guardado en su ordenador. La imagen de un muchacho de llamativos cabellos rosas y ojos violáceos llamó su atención, rió para sus adentros. Ese grupo, BadLuck, se había convertido en su obsesión, simplemente le encantaban sus canciones y debía admitir que el cantante era muy guapo. Decidió que sería una buena idea colocarlo como imagen para mostrar. Vagueó un poco más por el internet y cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar alguien le inició plática, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al leer el mensaje.

"¿Escuchas a Shindou Shuichi?"

"Espero no te hayas olvidado de mi, Sasuke–teme, soy Uzumaki Naruto"

Olvidarse de él. Cómo olvidar a alguien tan dobe como ese rubio, no lo pensó dos veces antes de exteriorizar aquel comentario. Bajó la ventanilla y continuó revisando un ensayo que debía entregar al día siguiente, pero, nerviosamente miraba de reojo la barra de tareas, esperando que el sonido característico acompañado por el parpadeo le indicara que Naruto le había contestado. Y no tardó en llegar.

"Ah, como se nota… ni siquiera te has olvidado de lo del "dobe" -ttebayo"

Sasuke rió suavemente, esa muletilla podía ser exasperante cuando su amigo se ponía a parlotear pero cuando lo leía le causaba gracia, era increíble que lo usara aun a través del Messenger.

"Oe, Sasuke, que ha sido de ti" preguntó Naruto "cuando te fuiste, creímos que ya no sabríamos nada de ti"

"Pues, no me fui del planeta, dobe" ironizó. "Muchas veces te he visto conectado y ni Hola me dices… mínimo tú que me saludes"

"Emm… es que creí que seguías molesto por lo que pasó-ttebayo"

"¿Sobre qué?"

Sasuke miró extrañado la pantalla, no recordaba que algo hubiera pasado antes de que se fuera de Japón. Naruto tardó algunos minutos en responder. El pelinegro había dejado de lado su ensayo y sus ojos negros estaban fijos en la ventana y cómo aparecería "Naruto está escribiendo…" para luego desaparecer segundos después… parecía que Uzumaki estaba indeciso de qué escribirle.

"Si no lo recuerdas… mejor"

"Vamos, usuratonkachi, dime de qué se trata"

"Emm, sobre tu flauta…"

El comentario del Uzumaki le hizo reír. Ese chico realmente era o muy inocente o muy baka. En cualquier caso, él había olvidado que días antes de irse de Japón el rubio había destruido una flauta que para él era muy querida.

"Solo es una flauta…"

"Pero, era de tu hermano y bueno… él…"

"Si, pero ya pasó"

"Si tu lo dices" Sasuke sabía que el otro no había quedado muy convencido pero tampoco ahondó mas en el tema y mejor desvió la conversación.

"¿Sabes si es verdad que BadLuck hará una gira por Europa?"

Y esa fue la pregunta clave, pronto se encontraban intercambiando experiencias sobre cómo habían comenzado a ser fans de aquella banda y las anécdotas que tuvieron relacionado con ella. Naruto se despidió de él diciendo que debía ir a darse un baño porque tenía un compromiso. Miró su reloj y vio que eran casi las cinco de la mañana, teniendo en cuenta las 12 horas de diferencia…

"Eh, teme… ahora que lo veo… que haces despierto a estas horas"

Si, Sasuke ya presentía que el regaño llegaría pronto.

"Te tardaste en darte cuenta"

No pudo resistir el impulso de picarle. El ojiazul tampoco se resistió a responderle, estuvieron discutiendo hasta que su amigo ya iba tarde para su compromiso. Por alguna razón estuvo feliz de que el rubio se atrasara por su culpa, ya que en algún momento le sacó que era una cita.

Desde entonces charlaban casi a diario, hablan de todo, siempre iniciando con el grupo que tanto les gustaba, luego de los estudios, de sus aspiraciones, del clima, de las hormigas… del pasado. Sasuke había abandonado Japón poco después de la muerte de su querido hermano mayor, una perdida que le había golpeado fuerte ya que estaba particularmente muy unido a él; se fue del país sin decirle a nadie más, e inició una carrera en el área de la música en Londres, Inglaterra. Se sintió mal cuando Naruto le dijo que un tiempo después de su partida su padre murió, él conoció a Minato Namikaze y no podía creer que el hombre estuviera muerto. El ojiazul también le comentó cómo fue que se cambió el apellido Namikaze por el de madre: Uzumaki.

_Hemos pasado el cambio de estación_

_sobreviviendo juntos al dolor,_

_y eso nos dará fuerza y saber._

_(Para el juego de sobrevivir)._

Ellos se habían separado cuando más se necesitaban ¿Porqué? Se preguntó Sasuke. Qué fue lo que hizo que simplemente dejaran de hablarse. No estaba seguro de ello. Eran tan buenos amigos, el rubio era el único que le soportaba el feo carácter que tenía y Naruto le complementaba con su alegría, animándole a nunca dejar sus sueños, a seguir aun contra las adversidades a nunca darse por vencido, mientras que él tenía que hacer de _conciencia_ pues el ojiazul podía ser tan impulsivo.

Una ocasión Naruto le envió varias fotografías de él y de sus creaciones. Debía admitir el talento del chico en el arte plástico. Miró con asombro las fotografías del ojiazul, había cambiado tanto, y para bien. Aquellos cabellos rubios eran ligeramente más largos dándole un toque más maduro a su rostro, aunque sus ojos parecían no haber cambiado, siempre reflejaban alegría y calidez. Tenía un cuerpo escultural que debía de costarle algunas horas en el gimnasio.

"Oe, teme… sigues allí"

El llamado del Uzumaki le hizo despertar de su ensoñación, se había quedado absorto mirando las fotografías y se olvidó que el ojiazul continuaba en línea preguntándole su opinión sobre su arte.

Allí había comenzado, el viejo amigo se había metido hasta en sus sueños, apareciendo casi todas las noches en su mente. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le emocionaba hablar con él, se ponía muy ansioso si el Uzumaki se retrasaba a la hora que, sin querer, había fijado para hablar. Sus sueños iban subiendo de nivel a tal grado que en un par de ocasiones despertaba con un problema entre las piernas, Sasuke se sentía confundido por nuevo sentir que comenzaba a aflorar en su interior, un extraño sentimiento que pasó de ser un deseo a una necesidad. Quería verle o más bien, necesitaba verle. Y nada impediría que le viera. Disimuladamente le expresó su deseo de reunirse y Naruto aceptó emocionado así que planearon el encuentro.

_Y mientras pasa lento el tiempo,_

_vamos dejando a tras los recuerdos,_

_quedando olvidados y sin motivos por volver.  
_

Y ahora allí se encontraba él… realizando un viaje desde Londres hasta Japón para verle. Naruto le dijo que iría a verle al aeropuerto así que estaba algo nervioso. Vio las nubes desaparecer poco a poco, y la cuidad ya era visible. El avión aterrizó y él se dirigió a la sala de llegada, allí le vio… parado tranquilamente con aire despreocupado. Sintió su corazón palpitar con mayor rapidez. Más le valía aceptarlo de una vez por todas, él Sasuke Uchiha, se había enamorado de Naruto Uzumaki. Tal vez, siempre lo había estado.

–Naruto –dijo en cuando estuvo cerca del rubio.

– ¿Sasuke? –los ojos azules brillaron de emoción. – ¡bienvenido! ¿Qué tal el vuelo?

Le dio un suave abrazo que hizo que el calor golpeara sus mejillas, cuando se separaron tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado con la esperanza de que no se le notara. Después de todo él siempre había tenido un perfecto autocontrol.

–Bien, gracias –dijo sintiéndose recuperado.

– ¡Hey!, Naruto… ya tengo el agua que…

Los ojos negros del Uchiha se giraron hacia la voz de una tercera persona que se había acercado a ellos rompiendo el ambiente entre ellos, molestando mucho al pelinegro.

–Vaya, Uchiha, ¡cuánto tiempo! Naru-chan me dijo que vendrías.

Arqueó una ceja. "Naru-chan" quien se creía ese sujeto pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina… oh, su mente ató cabos.

– ¿Sabaku? –indagó el ojinegro.

–El mismo, cómo has estado.

Cómo había olvidado a ese pelirrojo. Naruto era el único vínculo entre ambos durante la preparatoria, y ahora, parecía que ellos tenían una relación muy estrecha, ya que en sus recuerdos perdidos Sabaku no Gaara no era de los que usaba sobrenombres como "Naru-chan". Desgraciadamente para el Uchiha, fue nada menos que el pelirrojo quien les llevó hasta la casa de Naruto y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al darse cuenta que esos dos compartían el departamento.

–No me contaste de lo tuyo con él, hablas de él… pero nunca me dijiste que tenían algo.

Le reclamó a Naruto cuando ya era de noche y Gaara había salido por algo de cenar. El ojiazul le miró confundido antes de reír abiertamente ante lo cual Sasuke frunció el seño.

– ¿Crees que él y yo…? Eso no es así-ttebayo.

–Pero…

–Compartimos el departamento, porque no podría pagarlo solo. Vamos Sasuke no todos tenemos tantos miles como tú.

Era como si un gran peso le fuese quitado de encima. Bueno ahora las ganas que sentía de asesinar a su antiguo amigo pelirrojo habían disminuido. Miró a Naruto y notó un deje de tristeza en sus orbes celestes.

– ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó.

–Eh, claro que no.

Dudó pero aún así se dispuso a preguntar. – ¿Alguna afortunada? ¿O afortunado?

Naruto le miró avergonzado. – ¿cómo puedes preguntarlo así?

– ¿Qué? –preguntó el Uchiha. –Se que te van de ambos sexos… lo cual no es tan agradable.

– ¿No agradable? Escucha Sasuke–teme deja de lado mis preferencias sexuales, que yo no ando criticando las tuyas.

–Los bisexuales no son más que heteros confundidos o gays reprimidos.

–No quiero tener esta discusión de nuevo-ttebayo.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza. Si, desde un buen principio ese había sido un punto de debate entre ambos, ya que él se sabía homosexual, no tenía problemas en ello y le importaba un pepino lo que los demás le dijeran pero el rubio decía que le gustaban mujeres y hombres por igual algo que a su perspectiva muy personal era imposible. Aún así estaba de acuerdo con el ojiazul, esa discusión no era necesaria.

–De acuerdo, no digo más.

–Y si… hay alguien.

Con aquellas palabras, el rubio había logrado tener toda la atención del pelinegro.

–Desgraciadamente, él nunca me verás más que como un amigo. Sabes de quien estoy hablando ¿cierto? –rió Naruto al notar la expresión de él.

–Sí, supongo que es de la persona de la que siempre hablas –dijo él con una falsa sonrisa. El de ojos celestes asintió.

El recuerdo de las noches de chateo con el otro vino a su mente. Naruto solía hablar de muchas personas pero con mayor frecuencia hablaba acerca de Gaara. Sobre qué le gustaba comer, sobre su extraña costumbre de estudiar durante la madrugada, que tenía insomnio repetidamente… sentía ganas de jalarse los cabellos de la frustración. Cómo no se dio cuenta de ello.

–Y, ya que lo sabes… ¿qué harás?

Vio cómo el ojiazul se sonrojaba.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Dijo con frialdad mientras se ponía de pie, notó cómo Naruto se sonrojaba aún más, justo en ese momento Gaara llegaba con unos paquetes de comida, él se disculpó alegando estar cansado por el viaje y fue a dormir, no quería estar junto a ese pelirrojo.

_La soledad me invadió sumido en dolor_

_Pero después supe que no estaba solo_

Al día siguiente, usó escusa tras escusa para poder abandonar aquel departamento. El viaje no fue una buena idea. Quizás nunca debió considerar el sacar esa amistad del ciberespacio, con lo mucho que le había costado volver a tener ese vinculo. Ahora no estaba seguro de poder estar cerca del rubio sabiendo que alguien más ya se ganó eso que él quería. No podría volver a ver a ese pelirrojo sin sentirse enfadado. Que se creía ese, no tenía idea de lo que se perdía al no aceptar los sentimientos del rubio.

Así que ahora estaba en un hotel, mirando el ordenador esperando que su amigo rubio se conectara, pero dado la hora, Naruto no tenía intenciones de conectarse. Bufó y apagó el aparato, permaneció recostado en la cama mientras escuchaba una canción del grupo les había unido. Era curioso pero luego de varios meses de plática ni siquiera mencionaban acerca de ellos. La música le envolvió haciéndole ver lo estúpido que se había comportado, el era un Uchiha, su hermano siempre le decía que nada era inalcanzable para un Uchiha, que aquello en lo que ellos pusieran su mira iba a ser suyo a cualquier precio. Y al parecer eso se aplicaba a las personas. Él había huido de la situación. Definitivamente, el amor era algo muy raro. Sasuke jamás había dejado de lado su orgullo por nada. Nunca huía de nada. Hasta ahora.

Ya era cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando Naruto le envió un mensaje por el celular. Aquello le pareció curioso. Inconscientemente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"Teme, ¿estás despierto?"

"Estoy ocupado con una composición, debo entregarla para cuando vuelva a Londres"

"Ahh y yo que andaba aburrido"

"¿Gaara no está contigo?"

"Nada, el maldito se fue a una disco y no me llevó"

"Lastima, dobe"

"Porqué te fuiste, Sasuke? No me dijiste que harías sobre _eso_"

"¿Qué querías que hiciera, dobe? ¿Que haga de Cupido? ¡Ni hablar!"

"¿De qué estás hablando-ttebayo?"

"Ah de verdad que tú no tienes remedio"

"¡Sasuke–teme!"

"Debes de tener un chorro de crédito para malgastarlo insultándome"

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos antes de que otro mensaje cayera en el celular del pelinegro.

"Es una lástima que te hayas ido Sasuke, estoy aburrido. Nos hubiéramos divertido juntos… ya sabes, tu y yo solos… podrían pasar muchas cosas-ttebayo"

"Já, a no ser que me hagas una mamada"

¿Por qué había escrito eso? Uchiha se sobresaltó revisando rápidamente el registro de los mensajes enviados. Si, había enviado eso. El sueño le estaba bloqueando el cerebro, aventó el celular del otro lado de la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas murmurando cosas inentendibles. Naruto sin duda se espantaría y no le respondería. Increíblemente unos dos minutos después el sonido de alerta de mensaje le llamó la atención. Miró al celular como si fuese lo más interesante, y temeroso lo abrió para leer el mensaje de Naruto.

"Ya quisieras, teme pervertido, para tu información sé muy bien cómo usar mi boquita…"

El mensaje del rubio le había dejado anonadado. Lo leyó y lo releyó. Y el ojiazul decía que él era un pervertido. Rió para sus adentros.

"Suena tentadora tu oferta, aunque no estoy seguro que un dobe como tu sepa cómo hacerlo bien"

"No es como si lo haya hecho muchas veces… pero te sorprendería, Sasuke-teme"

"Sorpréndeme"

Una sonrisa pervertida se formó en su rostro. No estaba seguro del porqué Naruto repentinamente había iniciado esa conversación pero le estaba gustando el rumbo que tomaban las cosas.

"Te la tomaría con firmeza y lamería desde la base hasta la punta, antes de comérmela toda…"

Casi se le cae el celular de la impresión. Naruto había escrito eso en verdad, le costaba creer que el rubio fuera tan desinhibido como para decir aquello por mensajes de texto, quizás lo hacía a modo de broma. Pero…

"demonios, Sasuke-teme, estoy tan caliente"

Rió en cuanto leyó el siguiente mensaje que cayó casi al instante.

"Eso explica muchas cosas, no quieres una mano"

Respondió el Uchiha.

"No es gracioso–ttebayo, pero al parecer mi amiguito si quiere una…"

La mente de Sasuke fue bombardeada repentinamente con imágenes de su sexy amigo rubio, y no precisamente imágenes "sanas". No sabía si era por el sueño que tenía pero repentinamente se sentía prendido, ok, lo sabía. Naruto se tenía la culpa por mandarle mensajes sexosos. Ahora un problemilla comenzaba a asomarse entre sus piernas; las palabras de Naruto regresaron a su mente, aquel mensaje en el que le describía qué haría.

"Continúa…"

Mandó otro mensaje, y dejando el celular a un lado, deslizó su mano entre el pantalón de piyama que llevaba acariciando su semierecto miembro. El sonido de mensaje le hizo girar la mirada y desesperado leyó.

"Estúpido Sasuke-hentai, te has puesto…"

Sintió una vena palpitar en su frente. Estaba a punto de decirle que era culpa suya cuando su celular emitió un sonido. Extrañamente, el aparato continuó sonando, el Uchiha lo tomó y sintió su corazón latir tan fuerte que casi podía verle sobresalir de su pecho.

Naruto le estaba llamando.

_Exprésame aquí tus sentimientos vive el amor_

_Que tus lágrimas se sequen que el destino ya cambió_

_La oscuridad que nos viene asechando acabará_

_El latido de tu alma a ti me guiará_

¿Qué estaba pensando el rubio? ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer?

Sasuke sentía cómo el celular vibraba a la vez que sonaba insistentemente. Su cerebro trabajó lo más rápido que podía tratando de adivinar lo que podría ocurrir de contestar a esa llamada, o lo que no podría ocurrir. Naruto siempre había sido alguien muy impulsivo y siempre se las arreglaba para darte una sorpresa que te dejaba sin saber que hacer… justo como ahora. Pero un lado de su mente dominó sobre todo, un pensamiento en particular.

"Contéstale, él dice estar caliente… y tu igual, aprovecha"

Soltó un suspiro y abrió el celular y enseguida escuchó cómo se establecía la comunicación. Lo primero que golpeó sus oídos hizo que la temperatura de su cuerpo subiera unos cuantos grados más, al igual que su erección. La respiración de Naruto. Se trataba más bien de ligeros jadeos. Se escuchaba cómo golpeaban el micrófono del celular. Seguramente estaba tan nervioso como él, se dijo, o más bien jadeaba de excitación.

Respiró hondo. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese usuratonkachi que no hablaba? Aquello le estaba poniendo demasiado tenso.

– ¿Naruto… que se supone que…?

– ¿En serio… te has puesto cachondo, teme? –preguntó Uzumaki con voz algo tímida.

– ¿Cómo crees eso? Solo fue una broma, ¿no? –Sasuke se lamentó luego de decir aquello, pero era una especie de protección, por si acaso el rubio solo estaba jugando.

–Yo no te mentí, la tengo dura –murmuró el otro soltando un suave suspiro provocando que al Uchiha se le erizara los vellos del cuerpo.

–Y por qué me llamas a mi –indagó el azabache, en realidad tenía esa duda.

– ¿Qué porque? Pues…

–Deberías de pedirle ayuda a Gaara. –dijo el ojinegro pues el otro se estaba tardando en responder.

– ¿A Gaara? –Naruto pareció sorprendido, es más aunque no podía verlo Sasuke podría jurar que el Uzumaki había levantando una ceja en un gesto de confusión.

–Sí, que no estabas enamorado de él –soltó de mala gana.

Hubo silencio. Hasta que fue interrumpido por la libre risa del rubio.

–Sasuke-teme, que baka eres-ttebayo. –el azabache estuvo a punto de lanzarle un improperio pero Naruto se le adelantó. –mejor dicho, yo no me supe explicar, gomen.

–Hazlo de una vez.

–No debería ser por este medio.

–Nada de eso, di lo que tengas que decir, que… demonios Naruto tengo un problema entre las piernas ahora.

–Já lo sabía, te emocionaste mucho con mis mensajes –Sasuke hubiera apretado el celular hasta estrujarlo cuando escuchó a Naruto reírse de él, pero no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse violentamente al verse descubierto.

–.to –la voz del ojinegro le dijo al otro que sería mejor dejar de dar vueltas al asunto. Que mas daba si era por celular, debía de decir las cosas como son, viéndolo de cierta forma, así era mejor, se pondría menos nervioso y no retrocedería.

–Ya entedí-ttebayo –se escuchó como jalaba aire preparándose para hablar. –Lo que debí de decir fue… que… pues… amm… rayos! Sasuke me gustas un montón.

El Uchiha quedó estático. Y luego se dejó caer en la cama donde estaba sentado cerrando los ojos. Si, Naruto tenía razón esa no era la mejor manera ni tampoco el medio de decirlo, así él no podía decirle al rubio que igualmente le gustaba. Pero sobre todo no podía tomarlo en sus brazos y besarle. Escuchó que Naruto se agitaba.

–Lo siento, esto no ha sido una buena idea, me tengo que ir…

–Espera –Sasuke reaccionó evitando que el chico le colgara. –Eres tan dobe, no te explicaste bien. Tú dijiste que… que cosas digo, eso no importa. De lo que me muero de ganas ahora es de besarte.

– ¿eh? Sasuke, tu…

–Si, Naruto, quiero abrazarte y probar tus labios, se ven tan apetitosos…

–Maldición, Sasuke tienes una voz tan sensual… casi puedo sentir tu boca sobre la mía. Ah, tengo ganas de probarte… meterte la lengua hasta la garganta-ttebayo.

Uchiha sintió cómo su miembro sufría un espasmo, Naruto se escuchaba jadeante.

–Te estás tocando, pervertido. –dijo Sasuke riendo quedamente.

–Que crees, andaba caliente desde hace un rato… y escucharte no ayuda mucho-ttebayo.

– ¿Como la tienes?

–Que cómo… ahh… que quieres que te diga…

–Qué lindo gimes, dobe. Como quisiera estar allí contigo verte y tocarte… con solo imaginarlo…

Sasuke escuchó a Naruto reírse a través de la línea, su respiración se oía tan acelerada como se encontraba la propia. Movió su mano lentamente masajeando su hinchado miembro concentrándose sólo en los gemidos que le llegaban a través del celular. La voz de Naruto se había convertido en un potente afrodisiaco para el azabache, que se entercaba en guárdese sus gemidos pero aún así algunos pequeños suspiros salían de sus garganta.

–Ah, Sasuke-teme, déjame oírte… No guardes tus gemidos, que sé que lo disfrutas… maldito bastardo mínimo dime algo-ttebayo.

Uchiha se sonrosó, la voz entrecortada del rubio le había hecho sentir avergonzado. Era la pirmera vez que hacía algo como eso. Curioso, pensó. Mucha gente tenía la idea de que él era todo un tipo libertino que anda de aquí para allá conquistando y seduciendo a todo lo que se moviera, solo por ser bastante apuesto y popular tanto con mujeres como con hombres (La modestia primero, no Sasuke? XD), pero la verdad, era que no le gustaba tanto el escándalo y ni tampoco las cosas demasiado extravagantes, aquello no iba con su personalidad, siempre serenada, en ocasiones indiferente rayando a lo frio. Seguramente más de uno hubiera soltado a carcajadas al enterarse que, Sasuke Uchiha nunca había tenido sexo telefónico, increíble que Naruto parecía estar muy consciente de lo que hacía y de cómo hacerlo. Sin duda lo había hecho con anterioridad. Es pensar le provocó un dolor en el pecho y luego pasó a sentir furia, pero no fue capaz de hacer algún reclamo ya que le rubio volvió a hablar.

–Ah estoy a punto –Naruto jadeó. –me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí… ah sí, para que seas tú el que me toque…

Le escucha cómo sus gemidos iban incrementándose en número e intensidad.

–Pues cree que tengo ganas de ir por ti –susurró entre cortadamente estaba reacio a dejar que el rubio le oyera cuanto estaba disfrutando de aquello, era tan morboso y erótico que realmente le estaba gustando.

– ¿tienes algo puesto? –Preguntó el Uzumaki intentado guiar al Uchiha en lo que debía de hacer.

–mmm si, mi piyama… ¿porque?

–jé, Sasuke–teme, ¿cómo que porqué? –le escuchó reír quedamente entre sus suspiros. –yo estoy sin nada encima.

Aquella declaración hizo que la mente del pelinegro diseñara una serie de imágenes: Naruto recostado en la cama con sus rubios cabellos humedecidos por el subidor que le cubría el cuerpo desnudo, brillando ante la luz de la habitación, su piel tostada, el cuello apetitoso, sus pectorales firmes, unos pezones rosáceos… su abdomen plano con los músculos ligeramente marcados, el vello púbico… ¿realmente seria rubio hasta allá? Suspiró mientras su mano se movía a mayor velocidad rozando su glande con el pulgar y pronto se sentía humedecido por las gotas del presemen. Cerró los ojos deleitándose con su fantasia… el pene del Uzumaki, erguido, grueso, duro, humedecido, palpitante…

-Ahh Naruto… –por más que quiso no pudo evitar gemir cuando la imagen del ojiazul llegó a su cerebro anulando cualquier signo de voluntad, a lo lejos oyó la risa del Uzumaki.

–Ahh Sasuke… -escuchó aquel gemido que más bien era una especie de grito.

El otro parecía haber llegado al clímax le oía respirar casi por medio de jadeos sonoros que golpeaban sus sentidos. La imagen que ahora pasó por su mente es la de un Naruto con la mano en su miembro manchado con el líquido blanquecino jadeante. No resistió más, se dejó llevar y gritó sin pudor alguno el nombre del dueño de sus fantasías manchando su mano con su semilla. Durante los próximos no dijeron nada. Solo se percibían sus respiraciones entrecortadas que poco a poco volvían a la normalidad.

_Por mucho tiempo busque hasta encontrar_

_lo más hermoso que nunca he de cambiar,_

_y que mis recuerdos jamás lo van a borrar.  
_

-Na… Naruto… –se atrevió a hablar primero el azabache.

-Eso fue alucinante Sasuke…– oyó decir a su compañero del otro lado de la línea, el Uzumaki rió un poco. –Y pensar que sólo con decirte que estaba denudo logré sacarte gemidos… la verdad era que no lo estoy…

–Cállate, usuratonkachi –dijo ligeramente enfadado por la mentira que el dobe le había dado, porque había logrado su objetivo y porque se estaba burlándose de él echándolo en cara. –Mas te vale venir a verme mañana que esto debemos de hablarlo como se debe.

– ¿Yo? Y porque yo debo ir a verte, ¿porque no tu vienes a verme?

Orgullosos en cualquier momento. Así eran ellos. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer darse a torcer. SAsuke bufó luego de las insistentes negativas.

-Porque tú fuiste quien lo dijo de primero… tú iniciaste…

–Por eso, Sasuke–teme, yo ha hice suficiente ahora es tu turno, pon algo de tu parte.

–Anda, dobe. Te espero aquí, en mi hotel para…

–Hey, Sasuke, debo colgar…

– ¡Espera Naruto…!

Lo siguiente que escuchó el azabache fue el sonar del la llamada cortada. Naru top le había dejado con la palabra en la boca. El rubio no parecía tomarse eso enserio. Se enfadó consigo mismo y frunció el seño ¿Sería posible que el Uzumaki solo hubiera jugado con él? Es que sonaba como si aquello fuera algo cotidiano para el rubio. De nuevo sintió aquel dolor en el pecho y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se fijó que aún continuaba manchado con los restos de su orgasmo. Sería mejor ir y tomarse una ducha para luego dormir. Eran cerca de las 3 y media.

Bajo las gotas de agua tibia una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No entendía porque dudaba tanto, Naruto gustaba de él, se lo dijo claramente, sería imposible que no sea verdad, su bello rubio de ojos azules no sería capaz de jugarle una broma así.

Su corazón quería creerlo pero… había una parte de él le decía que el rubio no vendría al día siguiente.

Y cuánta razón tenía.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas finales:** ¿y qué? ¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren continuación? -se cubre de los tomatazos con lo primero que ve-

Bueno, pues la letra del fandub no la cree yo, es más bien una mezcla que hice para motivos del fic de dos que encontré en youtube.

Uno es .com/watch?v=umKgVV4dWA0&feature=related

Y el otro es: .com/watch?v=6T5F07Wo1LU&feature=related

Pues no estoy segura si la escena del lemon telefónico haya salido bien, no quedó como quería, pero espero que les guste, puse todo mi esfuerzo… (Cuanto drama XD)

Em, espero sus comentarios de que tal les pareció ^^

Que estén bien! Saludos!!

Nos leemos, Gina.

PD: Yocelin! pues se es que te pasaste por aki, espero que te haya gustado como quedó y leas el siguiente cap ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: **Vaya, que anécdotas me trae esta parte del fic XD mi mamá por poco mas y me descubre mientras escribía el lemon . así que estoy muy feliz de continuar con vida y poder traerles la continuación de esta historia. Espero la disfruten ^^

Ah sí, el lemon me salió NaruSasu aún cuando al principio pensaba en un SasuNaru.

* * *

.-.

**REMEMBER**

**  
Por Gina LD**

.–.

_Por mucho tiempo busque hasta encontrar_

_Lo más hermoso que nunca he de cambiar_

_Y que mis recuerdos jamás lo van a borrar._

Estuvo pegado a la computadora y al celular toda la mañana. Casi no podía concentrarse en su nueva composición, antes de quitarse le prometió a Suigetsu que ya tendría lista una canción para cuando volviera a Londres (eso ayudó a que el ojivioleta le dejara partir) pero ahora, gracias a cierto rubio su mente estaba sufriendo un bloqueo de inspiración.

Ya era tarde, y ni luces de Naruto. El joven pelinegro se entristeció, principalmente porque confiaba en lo que el rubio le había confesado. Bien, el Uzumaki dijo también que él debía de hacer lo demás, que él tenía que ir a donde estaba el ojiazul y no viceversa. Pero… vamos, mínimo un mensaje, al menos para exigirle que vaya a verle… o algo, lo que fuese. Pero nada. El rubio había desaparecido. Quizás está muy ocupado, le dijo una parte de si, la más esperanzada. Dio vueltas en su cama mirando la hoja casi vacía con lo que se suponía debía de ser una canción. Bufó, ya se enteraría ese rubio cuando se le enfrentara, aquello lo había herido en el orgullo ya que nadie, NADIE, dejaba plantado a un Uchiha. Iría por él y le diría un par de verdades y con chance un par de golpes también.

A pesar de que pensaba en ello, no lo llevó a cabo. El día pasó tortuosamente lento, estaba aburrido en aquel hotel pero aún con eso no se disponía a salir. Cuando la noche estaba entrando volvió a mirar el correo electrónico con la esperanza de verle, tomo el celular y tecleó el numero del ojiazul solo para volver a borrarlo, hizo eso unas tres veces antes de lanzar el inocente aparato lejos de él.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Él, siendo alguien tan orgulloso, seguro de sí mismo, estaba dudando sobre lo que su amigo le había dicho, su mente no paraba de debatirse, estaba harto de esa riña, estaba cansado y no supo más que dormir. Cerró los ojos y mejor dejó que el mundo de Morfeo le invadiera con la esperanza de que aquello le ayudara a despejarse de sus inseguridades y a la mañana siguiente ir a buscar al rubio.

_Desde el momento que te vi, mi corazón sonrió_

pues tu presencia trajo luz a un fuego muerto.

En ocasiones uno siente que la noche fue solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, eso fue lo que le sucedió al joven Uchiha, quien despertó de una manera poco agradable con un sonido que le alertó de pronto haciéndole saltar, quedando sentado en la cama con una mano a la altura de su pecho sintiendo el fuerte palpitar de su corazón. Le tomó unos tres segundos darse cuenta que aquel sonido que le había sacado de su sueño no era otro que el timbre del celular, la letra de "The Rage Beat" pegó sus oídos y de inmediato se levantó a tropezones de la cama para ir por el teléfono que la noche anterior había arrojado lejos, se reclamó a sí mismo por aquello, teniendo deseos de asesinar –bueno, en este caso sería, cortar en pedazos– a la sábana que lo tenía apresado y le impedía llegar al mencionado objeto.

¿Y si se trataba de Naruto? Cuando al fin lo tuvo en sus manos, no se tomó ni la molestia de ver quien llamaba simplemente lo abrió iniciando la comunicación.

– ¡NARUTO! –su voz había salido como un grito. Pero lo siguiente que escuchó no fue la voz del rubio, sino unas risitas le hicieron suspirar de frustración y regresar a la cama para echarse en ella.

–creo que no soy a quien esperabas, ¿nee, Sasuke?

– ¿Que es lo que quieres, Suigetsu?

–Uy que humor, te levantaste de malas otra vez… –el ojivioleta no le dio tiempo de responder a aquello –te llamaba porque por aquí se requiere tu presencia.

– ¿Qué? demonios, apenas llevo fuera un par de días… ¿que no pueden arreglárselas solos por lo menos durante una semana?

–eh… no es eso, engreído.

Sasuke se sobó las sienes. –Entonces, ¿de qué se trata?

–Es que nuestro representante auto nombrado dice que nos consiguió una entrevista con un tipo algo importante de una disquera… y naturalmente se requiere de tu presencia.

–Ah, Orochimaru es un dolor de cabeza… recuérdame, ¿Por qué no lo he echado ya?

–Já, Sasuke, será porque el muy cabrón ha hecho un buen trabajo.

El azabache no dijo nada, se limitó a dejar salir un respingo. Aquel sujeto era un antiguo amigo de su padre y le había tomado bajo tutela desde que se fue a Londres y no conformándose con ello también se había auto nombrado el representante del grupo que formó y que muy dificultosamente estaba tratando de dar a conocer. Sin embargo, había que admitir que había le había ayudado bastante. Y ahora con esto… su compañero de banda le contó los detalles de aquella supuesta entrevista.

– ¿Qué? ¿El miércoles dices? ¡Pero si hoy es lunes! De casualidad recuerdas que estoy en Japón…

–Si, a 12 horas, lo sé. Así que ve comprando un boleto y despídete de tus amigos allá…

–Suigetsu tengo algo que hacer… no sé si…

–Sasuke, esta si es una buena, no la eches a perder.

–No lo haré. –suspiró. –debo colgar, nos vemos el miércoles.

–Uhh, que habrás encontrado allí… –el muchacho rió –más te vale contarme todo cuando vuelvas.

–Nos vemos Suigetsu.

El Uchiha colgó. El miércoles debía de estar en Londres de nueva cuenta. Debía de ir por Naruto de inmediato. Dejó el celular sobre la mesita de noche y se metió al baño para ducharse. Mientras el agua tibia recorría su cuerpo se puso a pensar en lo que le diría exactamente al de ojos azules cuando se lo encontrara. Frunció el ceño mientras hacía un gesto de incomodidad, desde que había visto al Uzumaki a través de aquellas fotos no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza y se pasaba la mayor parte del día pensando en él.

Salió del baño secándose el cabello lo más rápido que podía, mientras miraba el reloj, las 10 de la mañana. Estaba consciente que su rubio iría a clases por ahí del medio día así que si le quería alcanzar debía de apresurarse. Buscó en su maleta algún juego de ropa, uno que le hiciera lucir particularmente mejor, rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de lo ridículo que era eso viniendo de él. Al final unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa negra fueron los elegidos. Bastante simple, pero le hacía ver muy bien dándole un aire de belleza natural. De nuevo tuvo ganas de golpearse ante su pensamiento tan… poco común en él. Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y se dispuso a salir.

Las calles de Tokio eran bastante tranquilas a esas horas, ya que el mayor movimiento era por las mañanas, eso le favoreció ya que en menos de lo que imaginaba ya estaba frente al departamento que el Uzumaki compartía (para furia suya) con Gaara. El amor le había fundido el cerebro, pensó divertido al percatarse que estaba caminando como león enjaulado indeciso a llamar a la puerta. Al final se paró frente a ella y luego de respirar hondo puso su clásica expresión de frialdad e indiferencia para luego apretar el timbre. Esperó unos cuantos segundos, y volvió a tocar. Unos más… y otra vez.

–Ya, ya, ya escuché –aquella voz no era la de su querido Naruto. Al abrirse la puerta se encontró con un asombrado pelirrojo. – ¿Sasuke? ¿Y eso?

– ¿Se encuentra Naruto? –preguntó sin vacile. Sabaku movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

–Creí que estaba contigo. Me dijo que hoy iba a pintar a alguien. Supuse que era a ti.

La respuesta del otro le dejó estático.

–si quieres verlo, está en el parque de aquí cerca… te diré como llegar.

Uchiha escuchó atentamente las instrucciones del pelirrojo y después con un simple gracias y nos vemos se despidió de este y se dirigió al dichoso parque en la búsqueda de su rubio de ojos azules. Al contrario de lo que Gaara le había dicho, ese parque no estaba tan cerca ni mucho menos fácil de encontrar, estuvo dando vueltas por el vecindario durante cerca de veinte minutos logando que la poca paciencia que poseía se agotara.

_Déjalo salir recuerda momentos de felicidad,_

_las lagrimas que en mis ojos hay el destino cambiarán_

Cuando al fin dio por ese parque buscó con la mirada, no fue difícil dar con el chico de ojos azules. Así que se encaminó hacia donde estaba sentado, supuestamente pintando. Entonces lo vio. Un joven más o menos de su edad, abrazando al rubio artista quien solo reía divertido seguramente por algo que ese chico había dicho. Cuando estuvo más cerca pudo apreciar cómo era, un pelinegro de ojos oscuros y piel pálida.

–Y luego… –le escuchó decir –solo debes de cuidar la perspectiva del lado derecho…

–Y un pepino –gruñó el rubio –es mi dibujo, yo sé qué hacer con ello… Deidara-sempai ni siquiera es pintor que no meta su cuchara ¿tú qué dices, Sai?

–Digo que te asesinaría si te escuchara –el pelinegro rió y se puso de pie. –de cualquier modo…

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se encontraron con los del acompañante de Naruto, que al notar que estaba demasiado cerca había detenido su hablar. El rubio, ante el silencio del tal Sai se giró para ver qué era lo que le estaba llamando la atención. Naruto quedó como en piedra cuando se percató de la presencia del joven azabache, dejó a un lado su dibujo y movió nerviosamente el pincel entre sus dedos.

– ¿Sa…Sasuke…? –parecía que le rubio había perdido la fluidez de su hablar, ambos pelinegros fruncieron el ceño, por motivos diferentes.

– ¿Le conoces Naruto? –indagó Sai relajando sus facciones con rapidez a diferencia el Uchiha.

–Sí, es… un viejo amigo, Sasuke… este es Sai… Sai, Sasuke. –presentó el ojiazul sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se calentaban, estaba seguro que se había sonrojado.

–Un gusto conocerte –dijo Sai sonriendo falsamente.

–Me gustaría decir lo mismo.

– ¡Sasuke! No seas tan grosero-ttebayo.

Era imposible no sentir la tensión que se formó en el ambiente, Sasuke aún estaba con el entrecejo fruncido, se enfadó por el comportamiento del rubio ya que estaba demasiado empeñado en eludirle la mirada. El sonriente pasó su mirada de Sasuke a Naruto y de nuevo a Sasuke.

–Entonces… –dijo rompiendo el hielo. –Si quieres llevaré tu dibujo con Deidara-sempai… aunque sé que de todos modos su opinión te interesa un pepino, es importante que tengas su opinión…

–Sí, entiendo-ttebayo.

El rubio ignoró olímpicamente la mirada oscura sobre su persona y se puso a recoger los pinceles y luego tomó el dibujo, lo enrolló para entregárselo a Sai.

–Nos vemos luego, Naruto.

Lo siguiente que hizo el chico sonriente fue el motivo por el cual, ahora se encontraba en la lista de personas que más odia. Totalmente quitado de la pena, tomó la barbilla del Uzumaki y le plantó un beso, de piquito, pero al fin y cuentas era un beso en la boca. La sangre del azabache hirvió, apretó los puños aguantándose las ganas de lanzarle un puñetazo para partirle la falsa sonrisa.

– ¡SAI! ¿Qué crees que haces, baka?

–Es mi cobro por llevar esto –dijo el mencionado señalando el dibujo del de ojos celeste.

– ¿cobro? Somos amigos, maldita sea. No deberías cobrarme, menos de esta forma-ttebayo

–Pues ya ni modos. Nos vemos Naruto… adiós, Sasuke.

_Estoy seguro, nos encontraremos otra vez y recordarás…_

_Ese dolor que hay tras el palpitante corazón…_

El tal Sai, pasó junto a él y en ese momento puso apreciar una sonrisa de burla. Cosa que solo enfadó más al Uchiha, pero no hizo nada en su contra, más le valía controlarse y hablar con el Uzumaki. Naruto continuaba diciendo improperios hacia el que se iba y furioso le lanzó lo primero que estuvo a su alcance –un pomito de pintura vacío– pero el pelinegro le esquivo muy fácilmente riéndose mientras se alejaba aún más.

–Ah, esta me la pagará.

–Al parecer es costumbre tuya bromear de esa forma con tus amigos, dobe.

–De que estás hablando, Sasuke-teme.

El de ojos azules continuaba recogiendo sus cosas poniéndolas todas en una mochila, lo cierto era que estaba haciéndolo solo para evitar mirar al Uchiha a la cara.

–Además, creí que irías a verme-ttebayo… pero nunca llegaste.

– ¿yo? ¿Se suponía que yo debería de ir? Usuratonkachi, no escuchaste que te dijera…

–Oh, sobre lo que pasó la otra noche…

Sasuke se tensó por el tono serio que su rubio amigo estaba usando.

–me siento demasiado apenado-ttebayo. No sé cómo fui capaz de hacerlo, siento que no podría verte a los ojos de nuevo…

–Pues, en esos momentos me diste la impresión de que tenías suficiente experiencia. Al parecer todo era un juego para ti…

– ¡Lo hice para competir contigo! –confesó el rubio levantando al fin la mirada para enfrentar a esos ojos oscuros que tanto le gustaban.

– ¿Qué… que? –El ojinegro se sentía muy confuso, ahora sí que ya no sabía que debía de pensar.

–Quería que supieras que estaba a tu altura… –murmuró Naruto bajando la mirada de nuevo, mirando las reacciones del Uchiha de reojo atrás de su flequillo. –siempre me dices lo popular que eres, las admiradoras y admiradores que te persiguen… ¡y todavía no eres famoso! Tenía… miedo de no ser lo suficiente para ti… quería que pensaras que podía hacer muchas cosas.

El azabache estaba parado, congelado en su sitio escuchando lo que Naruto le decía; su cerebro procesaba cada palabra sintiéndose como un idiota al haber dudado de las palabras de su querido rubio, sabía que Naruto no podría ser de los que jugaban con los sentimientos de esa forma, de hecho el rubio siempre había sido de las personas que le dan mucha importancia a los sentimientos de los demás…

–Y… cuando te dije que… me gustabas… –el rubio se sonrojó furiosamente más aún cuando los ojos negros se fijaron en sus mejillas que él sabía estaban rojas.

–Perdóname, por no creerte.

Naruto abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y levantó la mirada justo en ese momento Sasuke le tomó del mentón besándole. Sus labios se unieron en un íntimo contacto, lleno de sentimientos por parte de ambos; el Uchiha tiró de la mano derecha del rubio obligándole así a acercarse a él aún más, una vez que estuvieron completamente pegados, los brazos del Uzumaki se movieron hasta enrollarse en el blanco cuello del azabache quien a su vez lo toma de la cintura. Sasuke abrió su boca sacando la punta de la lengua para tocar los labios del ojiazul incitándole, pidiéndole permiso para intensificar el beso, pero Uzumaki se negó y se hizo para atrás.

– ¿Qué ocurre, dobe?

–Pues, que todavía no me dices si te gusto-ttebayo.

– ¡Te besé! ¿Qué acaso eso no es suficiente?

–No. Tienes que decirlo, Sasuke-teme.

–Si lo digo me dejarás besarte de verdad.

– ¿de verdad? ¿Y que lo que tuvimos hace un momento no fue uno de verdad?

El azabache ladeó la cabeza y luego sonrió.

–Sí, y no…

Naruto le miró fijamente por un rato y luego deshizo el abrazo.

–Supongo que no puedo pedirte demasiado… tú no eres de los que expresan sus sentimientos.

Sasuke no dijo nada y continuó observando al rubio, que cargó su mochila seguramente dispuesto a abandonar aquel parque.

–Como sea, ahora por tu culpa mi modelo ha huido…

– ¿modelo?

–Sai, iba a posar para un cuadro que debo hacer.

– ¿se puede saber porqué a él?

– ¿Celoso? –preguntó mientras levantaba la ceja sorprendido de ver ese sentimiento en el de ojos negros.

– ¿yo? ¿Celoso? Vamos Naruto no bromees.

–Solo decía… a fin de cuentas, él es un buen modelo para un cuadro que debe de representar las formas anatómicas… tiene un buen cuerpo el bastardo.

– ¿que estas…? Formas anatómicas… ¿acaso posará desnudo?

–No es una mala idea-ttebayo.

El rubio estaba divirtiéndose de las reacciones del Uchiha, estaba celoso, lo podía notar hasta un ciego aunque el otro lo negara. Sasuke estaba que echaba chispas la sola idea de que aquel chico sonriente estuviera desnudo en la misma habitación que su bello rubio le parecía una especie de atentado en su contra. Se sintió feliz, Naruto mencionó que por su culpa Sai se había ido y ya no sería su modelo.

–Si él se fue… porque no me pintas a mi –sugirió adrede. –con gusto posaría desnudo para ti.

– ¿Qué cosas dices? –Naruto se sonrojó demasiado. –debo mostrar las formas anatómicas no hacer un dibujo porno, pero…

–Pero… –apresuró el azabache.

–Pero, me gustaría mucho pintarte, Sasuke. –Naruto se acercó a él y puso una de sus manos en la mejilla del ojinegro acariciando con ternura. –eres la belleza encarnada… quiero plasmarla en mi dibujo.

– ¿Por qué eres tan cursi? –el Uchiha levantó una ceja.

–Wa, Sasuke-teme que bueno fuiste para romper nuestra burbuja. –se quejó Uzumaki comenzando a caminar, y fue seguido por el ojinegro.

–Usuratonkachi… –murmuró Sasuke alcanzando a Naruto.

–Y bien, ¿quieres que te dibuje?

– ¿en donde sería?

–Pues –lo pensó un momento – ¿Dónde te gustaría?

–En el hotel, ¿estaría bien? De un lado de la habitación hay una ventana que deja entrar suficiente luz.

–oh, entonces está bien-ttebayo. ¿Vamos ahora? Es que yo no soy muy rápido.

–Vamos –dijo Sasuke. Naruto sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban cuando el muchacho le tomó de la mano para que caminaran juntos. Abandonaron el parque y mejor tomaron un taxi que les llevara.

_(Tan solo recuerda…)  
(Tan solo recuerda…)  
_

–Por cierto, nunca me has enseñado alguna de tus canciones, teme.

–Es porque todavía no están arregladas… cuando las oigas quiero que sean perfectas –el Uchiha sonrió levemente, llevó la mano de Naruto que aun estaba entrelazada con la suya hasta su boca depositando un casto beso en el dorso haciendo al Uzumaki arder.

– ¡Qué rayos! Teme, no soy una dama, no me trates así.

–Es solo que creí que el momento lo requería. –el Uchiha miró directo a los ojos azules. –escúchame bien, porque no creo que lo repita de nuevo… Uzumaki Naruto, estoy enamorado de ti.

Los ojos azules se abrieron de la sorpresa, totalmente impresionado por aquellas palabras ya se había metido en la cabeza que nunca escucharía una declaración proveniente del de cabellos azabaches. Notó el suave rubor que se asomaba por esas pálidas mejillas y esbozó una sonrisa a la vez que sus ojos se aguaban y le comenzaban a picar, aquello era más de que se esperaba del Uchiha.

–Si tu quieres –continuó Sasuke ahora con algo de inseguridad ver esas iris azules aguarse le alarmó, no quería que Naruto se pusiera a llorar. El rubio le prestó toda su atención. –… ¿serías mi novio?

–Sasuke… tu… –a pesar de que parecía que el rubio lloraría de felicidad solo sonrió ampliamente antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su pelinegro quien gustoso le recibió. – ¿cómo decir no? Eres todo lo que siempre quise…

Se miraron un momento, al Uchiha no le era muy sencillo expresar sus sentimientos, pero para el rubio bastaba con mirarle directo a esos profundos ojos negros donde podía apreciar con total claridad el amor que el azabache le tenía. Se acercó hasta que sus labios se rozaron con los de Sasuke, incitándole en una caricia que el otro no se negó. Poco les importó que el taxista les mirara a través del retrovisor en una luz roja, todo el mundo dejó de existir, como si la vida y el destino hayan detenido su curso para que ellos, únicamente importaba el otro, y ese beso que compartían. A diferencia de lo ocurrido en el parque, el mismo Naruto abrió la boca invitando a su compañero a introducirse en ella y el otro no se hizo de rogar, movió los labios acoplándose mejor con el Uzumaki, tomándolo de la nuca para meter su lengua en la cavidad del rubio, explorando, saboreando, memorizando cada rincón, cada sonido que su novio ojiazul ahogaba. No se separaron hasta que realmente les hizo falta el aire, pero aún cuando rompieron el beso, el ambiente de amor que se formo entre ellos no se disolvió, continuaron con las frentes unidas mirándose a los ojos, perdiéndose en las pupilas del otro.

_(Tan solo recuerda…)_

_(Puedo escucharte mi nombre llamar)  
_

Desgraciadamente, el taxista fue el que les sacó de su mundo avisándoles que habían llegado a su destino. Sonriendo ambos se dirigieron hasta la que era la habitación del pelinegro. Naruto hizo un par de comentarios criticando el lugar ante lo cual Sasuke no dijo nada, todavía se encontraba como flotando y asentía embobado a todo lo que el rubio le decía.

–Puedes pararte en ese lado… allí la luz es adecuada –indicó el ojiazul.

– ¿debo hacer algo en especial? –preguntó Sasuke mientras se dirigía hacia donde su novio le había dicho. Naruto ladeó la cabeza como analizando la imagen que tenía enfrente. Caminó recorriendo todo el lugar con la mirada, todo bajo unos atentos ojos oscuros; llegó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella fijando sus ojos azules en la cortina blanca de la ventana. Aquella actitud estaba incomodando al Uchiha, Naruto se veía muy sexy con esa mirada analítica.

–Ven –llamó desde la cama moviendo su mano para resaltar su indicación, pero aquello solo hizo que se le subieran los colores al joven de cabellos negros, su cerebro interpretó aquello de otra forma. Pero Naruto no pareció darse cuenta de su mal pensamiento, así que solo caminó hasta estar junto a su novio.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Siéntate aquí…

Le pidió mostrándole el lugar donde él estaba sentado, mientras se ponía de pie y rodeaba la cama, hasta estar de pie junto a la cabecera de la misma, Sasuke volteó a mirarlo curioso mientras arqueaba la ceja izquierda. Naruto sonrió abiertamente ante la expresión que había puesto.

– ¡Perfecto Sasuke! –exclamó el de ojos azules mientras levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Uchiha tan solo le miró sin comprender. ¿Qué cosa era perfecta? Estaba a punto a preguntar pero el rubio se le adelantó –ahora, solo… eh…

Naruto caminó hacia él, vio cómo un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas cuando movió sus manos hacia él, pero se detuvo a medio camino como si hubiese reflexionado lo que haría.

–Debes abrirte la camisa.

El ojinegro entendió el motivo del sonrojo del su novio y aquello le causó gracia pero no hizo lo que le habían solicitado sino que quedó mirándolo fijamente. – ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

– ¿Eh? –el pobre rubio casi llega al techo con el brinco que dio al escuchar esas palabras del ojinegro. – ¿Qué cosas dices, teme? Solo… haz lo que te digo-ttebayo.

Uchiha ensanchó su maliciosa sonrisa y tomó ambas manos del Uzumaki llevándolas hasta el primer botón de la camisa negra que llevaba. Naruto se sonrojó aún más, pero aún así, no se negó y mientras miraba aquellos ojos negros lentamente soltaba botón tras botón descubriendo la piel clara de Sasuke que mantenía la mirada fija en su novio disfrutando de sus reacciones. Una vez terminada su tarea Naruto se alejó un par de pasos recorriendo con la mirada al azabache, desde sus ojos deteniéndose a admirar los pectorales marcados, el abdomen bien trabajado… subió de nuevo para fijar sus azules ojos en los pezones rosados de su pareja y sin darse cuenta se relamió los labios, gesto que le sacó una limpia carcajada al azabache.

–eh, dobe, debe de gustarte mucho lo que ves… pero… ¿no quieres un plato? No creo que a la gente de la limpieza le agrade limpiar tus babas…

– ¿De qué hablas-ttebayo? –aquel comentario demasiado orgulloso del azabache sacó de su ensoñación al chico que al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo momentos atrás solo atinó a enrojecer aún más si es que era posible.

–Hey, no te apenes tanto –dijo Sasuke levantándose para acercarse al turbado Naruto. Quien solo tragó saliva cuando tuvo al otro tan cerca que… oh cielos, cómo ansiaba tocar ese pecho, acariciarlo, besarlo, chupar y morder los pezones. Desvió la mirada entre apenado y molesto consigo mismo por su timidez.

–Es que… es vergonzoso, teme.

–La otra vez no parecías muy avergonzado.

– ¡Porque no te podía ver! –gritó cerrando los ojos. –Es que… cuando siento tu mirada… me da mucha vergüenza-ttebayo.

– ¿Por qué te avergüenzas de que te mire? –Sasuke tomó su rostro entre sus manos pero Naruto aún conservaba los ojos cerrados.

–Nadie me mira como lo haces tú…

–Desde que nos vimos otra vez no hemos tratado mucho.

–Sí, es verdad-ttebayo. Pero tú siempre me has mirado de una forma especial… no sé… eso me pone muy nervioso.

– ¿Te miro de una forma especial…? Eso debe ser porque te amo.

–Sasuke… –Naruto sonrió, escuchar palabras de amor de parte de su pelinegro era algo tan grato.

–Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo… todo lo que soy te pertenece, Naruto.

_Exprésame aquí tus sentimientos vive el amor_

_Que tus lágrimas se sequen que el destino ya cambió_

_La oscuridad que nos viene asechando acabará_

_  
(Woah)  
_

Se besaron de nuevo, esta vez dejando que sus manos viajaran libremente por el cuerpo del otro. Las manos suaves y cálidas del ojiazul se posaron en el pecho de Sasuke, acariciando los pectorales y bajando minuciosamente por el abdomen hasta que se topó con la hebilla del cinturón. Mientras las manos del Uchiha acariciaban la cintura y el torso del rubio sobre la ropa. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad surgiendo la necesidad de tener más contacto; el azabache comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás para dar con la cama, se sentó en ella y el ojiazul fue el que le empujó para que quedara recostado.

– ¿Quieres que hagamos realidad lo de aquella noche? –preguntó Naruto mientras comenzaba a bajar desde la boca del azabache besando su mentón y pasando por su cuello.

–Tienes unos cambios de actitud que asustas, dobe.

–Hm ¿quieres o no, Sasuke-teme? –volvió a preguntar mordiendo con delicadeza la clavícula derecha de su pareja, quien soltó un gruñido.

–Pues de que si quiero… claro que quiero –dijo el ojinegro dándole un pequeño beso. –pero… ¿no sería demasiado pronto…? Para ti, quiero decir. Porque… el día de hoy contaría como nuestra primera cita y…

–Sasuke, te dije que no me trataras como una damisela –Naruto sonrió apartando algunos mechones que tapaban el rostro del azabache. –estoy muy feliz de que pienses en mi… pero, yo quiero hacerlo. Y si te preocupa de que esto ocurra en nuestra primera cita… pues… si tomas en cuenta el tiempo que nos conocemos… nuestras citas por internet…

–Esas no eran citas, dobe –replicó Sasuke haciendo una mueca.

–Claro que lo eran… tu me decías una hora y yo estaba allí a esa hora… es como si fuese citas virtuales.

–Que ideas las tuyas.

–Eso no importa, teme. Lo importante es que nos amamos y que quiero demostrártelo. Ah sí, ¿y porque no? Que te deseo desde que te vi en las fotografías que me mandaste–ttebayo.

–Usuratonkachi –murmuró el otro.

–Y aunque te parezca algo tonto o masoquista… –le besó en la frente –me gusta que me digas esos insultos, porque sé que lo dices de cariño, Sasuke-teme.

–Así nos hemos tratado siempre… –el de ojos negros llevó unas de sus manos hacia el cierre de la ropa del joven pintor para comenzar a bajarlo. –y yo también, te deseo desde la primera vez…

No hubo más palabras, ambos sabían lo que querían. Se besaron con pasión, ayudándose mutuamente a despojarse de las ropas que iban cayendo a un lado de la cama. Sasuke aún estaba bajo el cuerpo de Naruto y ambos se sonrojaron* al sentir la excitación del otro rozar con su cuerpo. Los labios del rubio se desplazaron de la clavícula hasta la tetilla del lado derecho lamiendo en círculos el alrededor antes de atraparla entre sus labios, escuchó a Sasuke suspirar, feliz por la respuesta de su pareja succionó animosamente el botoncito.

Las manos de Sasuke recorrían la espalda del rubio hasta que llegaron a su redondeado trasero, el ojiazul dio un respingo de sorpresa cuando sintió al azabache acariciar esa zona sin pena alguna. El rubio dejó el pezón y aunque pensó en el otro mejor bajó por el abdomen del moreno hasta que dio con la hechilla del cinturón, sonrió al ver el bulto que se asomaba y lo tocó masajeando el miembro de su compañero, que al principio dio un salto de sorpresa, sus suspiros se transformaron en jadeos. Tan absorto estaba en las atenciones que le daban que no se percató del momento en que Naruto abrió sus pantalones y ahora forcejaba por deslizarlo por sus caderas. Un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y levantó las caderas, ayudando al Uzumaki en su labor.

Naruto se levantó, quedando de rodillas en la cama mirando al azabache ahora desnudo bajo él, su propio miembro tuvo un espasmo ente semejante cuadro. Comenzó a quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa también.

–Justamente así como estas ahora, es como quisiera dibujarte –dijo el ojiazul dejando caer sus prendas a un lado perdiéndose entre las del Uchiha. –pero, por otro lado no me gustaría que otro te vieran así.

–Y luego dices que yo soy celoso –Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa fijando su mirada en el rubio que se desnudaba frente a él. –Esta no es tu primera vez.

–Tampoco la tuya.

Ambos habían afirmado, lo sabían, en alguna ocasión tocaron ese tema cuando hablan por el chat. Una vez que ambos estuvieron sin nada encima volvieron a besarse y sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del contrario; ya sin barreras, el pelinegro tomó el miembro de Naruto en su mano derecha frotándolo palpando cada textura y disfrutando de los gemidos que dejaba sacar, los labios del rubio se perdían en el cuello de Sasuke y cada vez que este le tocaba la sensible punta de su miembro soltaba un jadeo que golpeaba la piel pálida del Uchiha. El azabache sentía necesidad de más, así que movió las caderas hacia arriba restregando su erección con la de Naruto. Ambos jadeaban, se escuchan algunos gemidos mientras disfrutaban de la fricción de sus erecciones.

Una de las manos de Naruto se movió entre las piernas de Sasuke, tocando fugazmente el miembro erecto y los testículos, jugando un rato con ellos antes de continuar su camino en busca de la entrada del pelinegro; estaba un poco indeciso, dada su usual personalidad, esperaba que Sasuke saltara y se negara a ser el pasivo pero eso no ocurrió, al contrario el ojinegro suspiró y separó mas las piernas dándole libre acceso.

– ¿Estás seguro de quererlo así? –preguntó a su pareja en un susurro cerca de su oído.

–Sí, pero… –Sasuke suspiró al sentir que Naruto acariciaba superficialmente el esfínter. –pero… la próxima seré yo el que… sea seme.

–Por supuesto-ttebayo. ¿Tienes algo para… lubricar?

–No lo creo –Uchiha se medio incorporó apoyándose en los codos para mirar hacia su alrededor, luego negó con la cabeza, tomó la mano del rubio y sin perder contacto visual con él lamió su dedo índice siguiendo con otros dos. Naruto pareció complacido con la acción del pelinegro, cuando ambos consideraron que estaban suficientemente ensalivados, Sasuke volvió a recostarse con las piernas abiertas y el rubio dirigió sus humedecidos dedos hacia la entrada de su novio. Tanteó un poco y luego introdujo un dedo causándole un respingo al joven ojinegro.

– ¿estás bien-ttebayo?

–Hn, no es nada, dobe.

Al primer dedo le siguió otro, y después otro. Sasuke ya tenía a tres dedos moviéndose sensualmente en su interior; dilatando, lubricando, preparándolo para recibir a su amor. Naruto le masturbaba ocasionalmente, haciendo que olvidara la incomodidad y el dolorcito que aquello le estaba causando. Por su parte el rubio de ojos azules se encontraba un poco impaciente, sentía cómo el suave interior del azabache oprimía sus dedos, que se deslizaban de adentro y afuera sacándole suspiros y suaves gemidos al Uchiha.

–Naru… ya…

– ¿estás listo?

–Hmn –el Uchiha asintió moviendo la cabeza al tiempo que gemía. Naruto sonrió, sacó los dedos del interior del azabache quien no parecía muy feliz de que aquel placer se esfumara. –Hazlo Naru…

–Ok –el rubio frotó un poco su pene dispersando por toda su extensión las gotas del presemen que se asomaban en la punta, antes de volver a posicionarse entre las piernas de Sasuke. Miró a su pareja a los ojos como advirtiéndole de lo que vendría y el otro elevó las caderas preparado para recibirlo; ambos contuvieron la respiración cuando entraron en contacto, el glande del rubio entró con relativamente facilidad pero luego sintió algo de resistencia a su avance. –relájate, Sasuke. Estas muy estrecho.

–hazlo rápido… dolerá menos –pidió Uchiha bajando sus orbes negras hacia abajo, se sonrojó cuando vio su propia erección y la de Naruto a medio camino en su interior.

–Tienes razón, lo haré… ya… ahh…

Sus gemidos se mezclaron en una erótica melodía, para fortuna del rubio no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que su novio moviera sus caderas indicándole que podía comenzar con el vaivén, y Naruto no esperó mas para iniciar las lentas embestidas. Sasuke se aferró a la espalda de su pareja tratando en vano de tragarse sus gemidos, no sabía cómo era que ese rubio era tan bueno en la cama, pero le estaba haciendo disfrutar como nunca, Naruto fue acelerando su ritmo sin que él tenga necesidad de pedir más… y soltó un aullido cuando en una de esas le golpeó la próstata.

–Oh, sííí… allí… Naru…to…

–Ay, Sa…suke… eres tan… mmm… delicioso.

El cumplido fue acompañado por una serie de embestidas directo en el punto de placer de azabache que perdido en las sensaciones arañaba la espalada de Naruto. Este por su lado podía sentir que estaba cerca de su límite, el placer que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de su novio no se comparaba con ninguna de sus anteriores experiencias. Introdujo una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos para atender el miembro del pelinegro, esto aumentó el goce del Uchiha quien gemía cada vez de forma más desesperada. Ambos estaban cerca. Y lo sabían. Las piernas de Sasuke capturaron las caderas de su pareja como si quisiese evitar que se fuera, Naruto solo atinó a gritar el nombre del azabache llegando a la cumbre del placer, dejando que su semen inundara el interior del otro.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintió cómo Uzumaki eyaculaba en su interior y ese líquido caliente le llenaba haciendo que él también alcanzara el orgasmo. Se vino en la mano del ojiazul y después su cuerpo se sintió completamente flácido, como si su ser se haya desprendido de él para dar un paseo por los rincones más profundos del placer y aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, solo sentía sus ojos cerrarse, de cómo esos ojos azules que le miraban fijamente penetrando sus pozos negros, lo absorbían lentamente hipnotizándolo, ahogándose en ese mar.

Naruto estaba cansado, con un sutil movimiento se deslizó fuera del azabache quien solo soltó un quejido por el movimiento; veía que estaba en un estado de sopor, con sus parpados ocultando cada vez mas de esos ojos negros, sonrió y se acomodó junto a él abrazándole con ternura, Sasuke le correspondió el abrazo aún entre sus sueños.

–Te amo, Sasuke. –musitó quitó los mechones de cabello negro que se le pegaban en la frente mojada de sudor para luego depositar un beso. Sasuke murmuró algo… que bien podría interpretarse como un "dobe" o más bien… un "Yo igual". Naruto rió y dejó que el sueño le invadiera también.

_Cada vez que viene a mi mente esta canción_

_Yo vislumbro un camino que me lleva a ti_

_(Oh, oh, oh…)_

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido. Cuando abrió los ojos los rayos del sol le pegaron en la cara, de primera instancia creyó que ya había amanecido o algo por el estilo, pero luego de enfocar mejo se dio cuenta que el sol estaba cerca del ocaso. Se giró buscando el calor del pelinegro pero no le encontró en la cama; se incorporó y notó que Sasuke ya se había vestido y a juzgar por el ruido proveniente del baño, se estaba duchando. Se sentó en la cama comenzando a recoger sus prendas que se encontraban tiradas por allí. Escuchó que la puerta del baño se abría dando paso a un azabache recién duchado, llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos color azul oscuro y usaba una toalla para secarse el cabello.

–Hasta que despiertas, dobe –dijo como si nada caminando hacia un tocador.

–Ah, Sasuke no puedo creer que estés tan campante-ttebayo –murmuró mas para sí mismo el muchacho rubio.

– ¿Cansado? –el Uchiha levantó una ceja incrédulo. –pues ve descansado porque en un rato te toca a ti ser el que reciba.

–Sí, sí… ya lo sé-ttebayo –Naruto hizo una mueca –Sasuke –le llamó, el de cabellos azabaches solo emitió un "hn?" dándole a entender que le escuchaba pero no dejó de revisar su agenda. – ¿Qué harás ahora? Me refiero a… si vas a volver a Londres pronto.

–Justamente estoy ocupándome de ello – el rubio vio al otro teclear en el celular. –porque no te vas a dar una ducha… mientras veo cambiar las sábanas y arreglo unos asuntos.

–De acuerdo.

Uchiha le indicó que podía ponerse algo suyo si quería. Uzumaki tomó una toalla y se metió al baño, algo intrigado con lo que su novio hablaría por el teléfono, así que vio ducharse con rapidez. Sin embargo cuando salió Sasuke ya estaba cómodamente acostado en la cama con una libreta en manos escribiendo algo. El ojinegro se veía muy concentrado así que trató de no hacer ruido para evitar interrumpirle; Sasuke murmuraba algo y luego escribía, esbozó una sonrisa cuando le vio poner el bolígrafo en la boca atrapándolo entre los dientes meditando seguramente en lo que siguiente que escribiría. Vio cómo sonreía y escribía, la felicidad de dibujó en su rostro mientras colocaba a un lado la libreta, entonces se percató de la presencia de su observador.

–Estabas muy concentrado, no quise molestarte –explicó Naruto cuando los ojos negros se posaron en su persona como pidiendo una razón por la que estuviera parado en el umbral de la puerta del baño simplemente observándole.

–Dobe, no me molestaría –Sasuke le invitó a recostarse junto con él en el lecho con un moviendo con su mano.

–No es que esté rechazándote pero ¿qué hora es? –preguntó el rubio caminado hasta sentarse en la cama junto al ojinegro.

–Cerca de las 7, ¿porqué? ¿Necesitas irte?

– ¿las siete? –se alarmó el Uzumaki. –Es tardísimo… dormimos como cuando… ¿tres horas?

–Algo así –respondió Sasuke – ¿tienes algún compromiso?

–No –el ojiazul dudó –bueno, Sai ya debió de haber enseñado mi dibujo a Deidara-sempai… siento que los nervios me comen vivo.

– ¿Qué importancia tiene lo que ese sujeto piense de tu dibujo? –preguntó curioso el Uchiha.

–Pues… él es un crítico del arte –dijo el ojiazul dejándose caer en la cama. –los profesores toman muy en cuenta su opinión en los trabajos finales. Extrañamente el tipo no es dibujante, sino escultor.

–Jé, te preocupas demasiado –Sasuke le restó importancia al asunto y abrió los brazos para recibir al rubio que feliz se acomodó a su lado quedando recostado en su pecho desnudo.

–Y… ¿has arreglado tus asuntos? ¿Te irás pronto? –preguntó el de ojos azules.

–Pues… –Sasuke suspiró cerrando los ojos –Hablé con el demente de Orochimaru… digamos que todo está arreglado. Me quedaré aquí un tiempo más.

– ¿Orochimaru? –Naruto levantó una ceja sin comprender.

–Él me tenía hecho una cita para mañana con un tipo de una disquera para que me entrevistara o algo por el estilo, pero le cancelé.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y porque le rechazaste? –quiso saber el rubio. –Era una buena oportunidad para que tu grupo consiga un contrato.

–Pues… oportunidades van, oportunidades vienen… no importa.

–que confiado-ttebayo.

–Además… –Sasuke hizo una pausa, Naruto le miró curioso –quisiera conseguir un contrato pero de preferencia con alguna disquera japonesa.

– ¿eh? Pero para eso debes de… –El rubio ojiazul quedó callado al entender por donde iban las palabras de su novio. Sonrió radiante de felicidad y se abrazó con más intensidad al azabache dándole un tierno beso en los labios. –Eso significa que…

–Así es… veré la forma de regresar a Japón. Tengo una vida en Londres, pero todo eso que he logrado no es tan importante como estar cerca de ti, Naruto.

El rubio quedó sin palabras y solo atinó a volver a besar a Sasuke con más intensidad, dejando que el Uchiha introdujera su lengua en su boca.

–Te amo mucho-ttebayo.

–Me alegra, que estoy dejando todo por ti –comentó Sasuke ganándose una pequeño golpe en el pecho.

– ¡Teme! –Naruto le fulminó con la mirada. Luego algo le pasó por la mente. –Nee, Sasuke… me contaste que tenías formado ya un grupo musical… ¿Qué pasará con ello?

–Eso ya lo veremos –Sasuke le acarició el cabello. –Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin decidirán qué harán… aunque con lo que les conozco… estarán felices de seguirme.

–Le harás la competencia a Shindou–san –rió Naruto, Sasuke meneó la cabeza.

–No considero que tengamos el mismo tipo de música… ¿o tal vez si? –Sasuke dudó de su propio comentario.

–Pues en eso no puedo opinar, nunca me has dejado oír alguna de tus canciones. ¡Y yo te voy a dibujar! No es justo-ttebayo. Deberías escribirme una canción, así estaríamos iguales.

–Vaya que eres dobe.

– ¿Qué? Shindou-san le escribe todas sus canciones a Yuki-san… exijo mínimo eso –el rubio se incorporó quedando sentado y se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿quieres que le hagamos competencia a la pareja de oro de Japón? –Sasuke levantó una ceja divertido ante aquella idea, el rubio le miró de reojo aún en su plan de enojo fingido. –Eso solo se lograría si me tiño de rosa el cabello y tú dejas el dibujo por los libros… cosa que sé que jamás harías. Tú y los libros están en guerra declarada desde que estudiábamos en el instituto.

–Ríete, teme. –dijo Uzumaki molesto.

–Lo hago, usuratonkachi –Sasuke reía entre dientes. Se movió y buscó la libreta que había dejado hace un rato en la mesita de noche. –En dado caso el papel de Shindou–san te va más a ti.

– ¿disculpa?

–Shindou-san es el uke perfecto.

– ¿Me dices uke a mi? Já, que cosa más irónica, Sas-uke. –El rubio le enseñó la lengua –te recuerdo que yo fui el seme.

–Eso solo es una táctica, dobe –Sasuke buscó entre las hojas de la libreta. –se trataba de que disfrutes de tu única vez como seme.

–Además, nada nos garantiza de quien juega que rol entre Shindou–san y Yuki-san, no podemos confiarnos al cien por ciento de las apariencias, ni en lo que digan en entrevistas.

–Yuki Eiri es el prototipo de hombre y seme perfecto… algo que yo estoy dispuesto a pelear.

–Mmm cuanto ego –Naruto rió. –en eso, vas por buen camino.

–Bien, aquí está… –murmuró Sasuke.

– ¿Qué cosa-ttebayo?

–Esto –Sasuke le mostró a Naruto lo que había escrito. El rubio abrió los ojos cuando vio de qué se trataba. –la escribí pensando en nosotros.

–"Remeber" –el ojiazul leyó el título. Y luego miró a su novio, todavía sorprendido. – ¿la escribiste para nosotros? –el azabache asintió –woh, Sasuke… ¿y la cantarás para mí?

–Pues –Sasuke hizo una mueca –no hay música… aún así, lo haré… la cantaré para ti dobe.

El Uchiha se sentó quedando junto a Naruto que le miraba fijamente, esperando que comenzara con su interpretación, así que respiró hondo y chasqueó los dedos tres veces como dándose a sí mismo el ritmo que debía de seguir. Naruto sonrió feliz cuando la melodiosa voz del azabache le inundó sus oídos, lo hacía bien el bastardo. La canción iniciaba hablando del pasado, del tiempo durante el cual ellos estudiaban juntos en el instituto, de cómo siempre estaban dando se apoyo.

–"_Hemos pasado el cambio de estación… sobreviviendo juntos al dolor_"…

Le escuchó hablar de la época en la que la muerte de su hermano le había devastado, de su separación, de la época en la que Sasuke estuvo como la canción decía: fuego muerto. El azabache decía en ella lo mucho que lucho para superar aquel trágico suceso, pero que al parecer no logró hasta que… ¿le vio a él? En el coro le podía a él que "lo deje salir y recuerde momentos de felicidad…", Sasuke sabía que él también sufrió una pérdida grande cuando estaban separados.

– "_Déjalo salir recuerda momentos de felicidad, las lagrimas que en mis ojos hay el destino cambiarán_"

Para terminar aquella canción, Sasuke le animaba a vivir el amor que sentían. Estaba seguro que las lágrimas luchaban por salir, los recuerdos del pasado le golpearon. Cerró los ojos y rió suavemente esperando no llorar.

–"_Exprésame aquí tus sentimientos vive el amor…_" –Sasuke le abrazó suavemente quitando una lágrima rebelde que sin que él mismo se diera cuenta estaba recorriendo su mejilla. –"_Que tus lágrimas se sequen que el destino ya cambió… La oscuridad que nos viene asechando acabará…"_ –abrió los ojos al escuchar cómo sostenida seguida de un silencio, Sasuke le sonrió. – _"wo-oh… Cada vez que viene a mi mente esta canción… yo vislumbro un camino que me lleva a ti"_

Cuando la canción terminó, Naruto se aventó a los brazos del azabache, besándole mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas salieran a gusto llorando de felicidad. No podía creer la forma en la que el Uchiha podía hacerle sentir tanta felicidad, hasta sentir que le estallaría el pecho.

–Te amo, Naruto. Recuérdalo siempre.

–Lo recordaré-ttebayo –el rubio se refugió entre los brazos de su pareja sintiendo las caricias en su cabellera rubia y bajando por su espalda.

…-…-…-…-…

Gaara se enfadó un poco cuando le dijo que no llegaría esa noche a dormir al departamento que compartía, pero luego el pelirrojo suspiró diciendo que presentía que ocurriría algo así desde que vio a Sasuke Uchiha en su puerta. Una vez que hubo colgado suspiró con cierta frustración, había ido al departamento de Sasuke para pintarlo; Se suponía que el departamento estaba perfectamente iluminado, que no tendría problemas para realizar su trabajo, pero no contaba con que acabaría haciendo el amor con su modelo ni mucho menos. El sol ya se había puesto, pero cuando se levantó para ir a atender a la persona que les llevaba lo que habían pedido de cenar quedó de pie a una ligera distancia de la cama, donde el de ojos negros le esperaba con el rostro impaciente –se habían tardado en llevarle la cena –Naruto sonrió.

–No te muevas-ttebayo.

La orden de Naruto tomó por sorpresa al Uchiha pero aún así obedeció, el rubio tomó su cuaderno de dibujos y con cierta rapidez realizó un par de trazos.

–No pensarás que me quede así toda lo noche, dobe –se quedó Sasuke –me muero de hambre.

–aguanta, Sasuke –pidió sin mirarlo directamente, más bien estaba mirándolo solo porque se necesitaba, estaba muy concentrado en su dibujo. El azabache rodó los ojos con fastidio, en serio estaba muy hambriento, Naruto le dijo que llevaría algo de tiempo dibujarlo y eso le espantaba, no quería que su estomago tuviera una ulcera o algo. Justo cuando iba a replicar de nuevo sintió un flashazo. Parpadeó confuso antes de ver al dibujante guardar el cuaderno en su mochila y sosteniendo una cámara.

– ¿Qué fue eso, dobe? –indagó el Uchiha.

–Solo hice un par de trazos… ya decidí que te dibujaré… en esta posición.

Sasuke se impresionó al verse en la fotografía, estaba sentado en la cama en una posición bastante sugerente con la camisa gris abierta, aún en pantalones cortos color azul oscuro, mirando hacia otro lugar que no era la cámara. No era por ser muy narcisista o algo por el estilo. Pero se veía muy bien.

– ¿para que la foto?

–Pues, solo es para que no olvide cómo estas ahora… –Naruto le guiñó el ojo. –solo que, a la hora de la hora… quiero que pongas una cara… mmm si bien no sonriente… sé que eso no te gustaría, teme. Una expresión seductora… –el rubio se sonrojó –me vuelve loco.

–Creí que no querías dibujarme así…

–Cambien de opinión–ttebayo.

–Espero que no cambies de opinión tan rápido respecto a mí.

–Eso jamás, teme.

Ambos rieron. Naruto acercó la comida y cenaron ligero comentando algunos planes que tenían para el futuro. Cuando terminaron dejaron lo que quedó en una mesa y el rubio tomó el reproductor mp3 de su novio indagando entre las diferentes canciones buscando nada en particular, mientras le contaba a Sasuke un par de chismes que escuchó el un programa de televisión sobre el grupo que ambos tanto les gustaba.

–Ya lo veo, Sasuke… –dijo Naruto –Algún día serás tan famoso como Shindou Shuichi.

–No es que me importe mucho la fama –Sasuke dijo mientras se diría a la cama –pero no me molestaría.

Ambos se recostaron abrazándose, disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Comenzaron a besarse lentamente, saboreando cada beso, llenándose del amor que el otro les transmita. Entonces Naruto se movió hasta que llegó a la oreja de su pareja, lamiendo el lóbulo.

–Naruto… –suspiró el moreno.

–Tengo una canción para ti… Sasuke…–susurró Naruto al oído del azabache.

–Ah sí –Uchiha levantó una ceja incrédulo –a ver, impresióname.

Naruto se separó un poco de él, tomando aire.

– _kawasu toiki no naka de_ –cantó el Uzumaki. Sasuke rió antes de hacer la segunda voz.

–_Can you feel my love?_

–_Ima Futari wa umare kawaru no sa…_

–_B__aby, let's get together_ –sus voces se escucharon juntas. –_Baby, let's get together_...

–..._Welcome to my romance!_ –Concluyó el Uzumaki – ¿y qué tal canto?

–Bastante bien, debo admitir –Respondió Sasuke.

–Bien, podría estar en tu grupo. –dijo Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Sasuke bufó.

–No te creas tanto, dobe.

–Ash, teme… entonces no hables –Naruto se cruzó de brazos luego sintió a Sasuke abrazarle por la cintura.

–Sabes cuál es mi parte favorita de esa canción.

– ¿Cuál?

–Es esta –Uchiha se acercó a su oído para cantar con la voz más sensual que pudiese hacer –Let'.Love

Naruto se sonrojó, claramente el azabache le estaba haciendo una invitación. Sintió los labios de Sasuke hacer presión en su cuello dejando besos húmedos en la zona. El rubio no tuvo necesidad de afirmar con palabras, simplemente se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que Sasuke despertaba en él.

–Y esta vez… yo seré seme.

Rió divertido ante lo dicho por Sasuke, pero no replicó.

Amaba a Sasuke, y Sasuke le amaba a él. Lo demás no importaba, el futuro… lo descubrirían estando juntos.

-FIN-

* * *

**Notas**:

Pues espero que les haya gustado ^^

Lo del final, la fugaz aparición de "Welcome to my romance" fue inesperado incluso para mí, es solo que estaba escuchando esa canción jeje. La posición en la que Naruto dice que dibujará a Sasuke la tomé de una imagen de Sasu que encontré en google XP

Chispas le había prometido a una amiga que lo subiría desde la semana pasada… pero estoy de vacaciones y no tengo internet ..

En fin… Espero que me dejen comentarios ^^

Saludos y que estén bien!!

Gina.

PD: * waa que feo… justamente en este punto mi mamá vino a decirme "Que tanto estas escribiendo" jeje mi corazón casi se sale, aun tengo el susto :S

Ese fue el peor lemon de la historia de los lemons.


End file.
